The Reason
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: Dark and Krad get into an arguement. Accusations are made and it ends with Krad running away. Will Dark find and apologize to Krad? SONG FIC! R&R please!


**A/N: Just a song fic I thought of listening to Hoobastank. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Distinguisher: I don't own Hoobastank or their songs**

Dark wandered around the street, looking around crazily. He and Krad had recently fought again. As he looked down in every alleyway, he thought how all this had started.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_Krad had just gotten home from work at around midnight which was an unusual time for the blond angel. Dark was standing a few feet away, arms crossed, one foot tapping the ground repeatedly._

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

"_Where the hell have you been?" Dark asked angrily._

"_Out. I was busy for a bit." Krad bluntly said._

"_You're so lying. I know you get out at 9, your boss never keeps you longer than that." Dark retorted._

**But I continue learning**

"_I really was busy with stuff, Dark."_

"_Are you sure? You weren't out with creepy boy or anyone, right?" _

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Where do you think I've been, Mousy?_

"_I don't know. Maybe you can tell me."_

"_Maybe I won't."_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_Dark grabbed Krad's wrist, quite roughly._

"_Ow, Dark, you're hurting me…" Krad said shocked._

"_You better tell me where the fuck you were!" Dark shouted._

"_I was just out…"_

"_That's not enough information dammit!"_

"_Dark, what's wrong with you?"_

**And so I have to say before I go**

"_You never come home late and yet today you decide to! You didn't even fucking call me!"_

"_M-my phone died…"_

"_FUCKING LIAR!" _

**That I just want you to know**

"_Dark…"_

"_Shut up!" _

"_But I-"_

"_I said, shut the hell up!"_

_Krad pursed his lips and pulled his wrist from Dark's tightening grip._

"_No…" He merely said._

_SMACK!_

**I've found a reason for me**

_Krad stared at Dark in disbelief as he rubbed his assaulted cheek._

"_D-dark…how could you?"_

_Dark 's anger melted away and turned into shock, disbelief and mainly regret._

"_Krad…I didn't mean to…"_

**To change who I used to be**

_Tears began to fill the angel's golden eyes as he slowly backed away._

"_Krad…"_

"_Get away from me, you bastard!" Krad screamed._

"_I'm so sorry. I never meant to…" He took a step forward. Krad backed away even more._

"_Get away Mousy!" He shouted._

"_Krad…" Another step forward._

"_Get away…" Another step back._

_Krad reached for the vase full of water and flowers and threw its content at Dark._

**A reason to start over new**

_Dark covered his face as he was attacked by water and flowers. Krad stared pained at Dark for a few seconds before reaching for the doorknob, opened the door and ran out, shutting the door behind him._

_Dark stood there, wet and in shock, as he heard the door slam shut._

"_Krad…"_

**And the reason is you**

"_Krad!" He yelled as he ran to the door and opened it, running after the blond angel._

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

_Dark looked frantically around for Krad._

"_Krad…"_

**It's something I must live with every day**

Now it's back to reality as he reaches the museum and sees a figure at the top. He squints and sees blond hair waving gently in the breeze.

"Krad…" He said, relieved.

**And all the pain I put you through**

He spread his wings and flew through the darkness, only lit by the moon, until he reached the top of the museum. He stood on the roof and looked at the angel before him.

Krad had used his wings to cover himself up, but his blond hair had escaped, giving him away. The seraph didn't notice the dark angel walking carefully towards him, he was in a ball, buried beneath his wings.

**I wish that I could take it all away**

He cautiously walked towards the white winged being, but one part of the roof he stepped on creaked, alerting the angel that he had company. Wings flew apart, showing the person under them.

"Who's there?" He asked, but then saw who it was, "Mousy?..."

"Krad…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, right."

"No really, I am."

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

Dark bent before Krad who scooted a back a bit. The demon reached forward and wiped the tears away from the angel's eyes.

"Dark…"

"I regret hurting you, Krad. I'm so…so sorry…"

Krad stared at Dark, biting his lip, new tears flowing.

"You are such an idiot at times…but I forgive you." He pulled Dark into a hug.

Dark kissed the top of Krad's head, inhaling the vanilla scent.

**That's why I need you to hear**

"I love you, Dark…"

"I love you, Krad…I always will…"

They both held hands and flew off, smiling and ready for a new day.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It took me a while, but it was worth it. R&R, please. ^^**


End file.
